bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruko
Haruko (春子 Haruko lit. Spring Flower) is a Togabito as well as the 7th Knight of the Holy Knights and Haruka's twin sister. Appearance Haruko is short, being only 5'3" with a slim build and a medium sized bust. She has long black hair tied in a loose pony tail with bangs that frame the left side of her face and cover her right eye, and silver blue eyes with pale skin. She wears an exposed white bustier with white short shorts and white thigh high boots, with a white trench coat that is several sizes to large. The back of the coat has the crest of the Holy Knights on it, a black circle segmented into four parts, with a stylized cross like sword in it. Personality Haruko's personality is almost the exact opposite of her sister's. She is vulgar and rude, butting into other people's conversations. She is also noted to be the most bloodthristy member of the Holy Knights, despite being its weakest member. She can also be very flirtatious to others, and is known for kissing her opponents in the middle of battle, usually before trying to behead them. She seems to have a soft spot for her sister though, and will normally end fights if she asks her too. She also seems to have an unusually close relationship with her sister, the two are almost always seen in eachothers presence, holding hands tightly. Haruko has even stated she loves Haruka more than anything in existance. History Haruko and Haruka were born an unknown time before the start of the story. They grew up as regular children, however once they became teens they started acting oddly. Haruko had accidentally killed a friend of theirs, and Haruka convinced her to hide the body. From that point on Haruko had a hard time controlling her impulses, and eventually broke down and went on a killing spree, with Haruka helping her by taking care of the bodies. The two were eventually found out and tried to flee, however they were both ambushed by the families of some of their victims and gutted. Once they became souls, Haruka intertwined their Chains of Fate, which then somehow fused together, binding them as one soul. This also halted encroachment, and they had no risk of becoming Hollows, however it caused their personalities to blend together, giving Haruka her psychotic side. A Soul Reaper eventually found them and proformed a Konso, after which the Gates of Hell appeared and they were dragged in and became Togabito. They wanderd Hell for an unknown period of time, growing strong together, until they stumbled upon the Holy Knights and joined their ranks. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As the 7th Knight Haruko has a staggering ammount of spiritual energy, the ammount being roughly twice that of the average captain. It manifests as a light silver blue, the same color as her eyes. Expert Weapons User: '''Despite never having used a weapon in life, Haruko has naturally transitioned to wielding her Abyssus Animus, which is in the form of a scythe. '''Dual Nature: Due to the fact her's and her sister's Chains of Fate are bound together, they are technically one entity, and as a result have a form of telepathy between eachother. Abyssus Animus Edo '(イードー ''Īdō Latin for Devour) is Haruko's Abyssus Animus. It takes the form of a large scythe, with an elegantly shaped black blade. She summons it by twirling her index and middle finger as if she was spinning a baton, which causes the scythe to manifest between her fingers. It represents the sin of Lust. *'''Fire of Hell: Haruko swings her scythe, releasing an arc of flame at her opponent. *'Ends of Despair:' Haruko slashes through her opponent, her scythe causing no physical harm, though it seals the targets spiritual powers. *'Shadow's Respite:' Haruko spins her scythe in a circle in front of her, which causes a black dome to form over her. While in the dome she gradually heals. A strong blow can shatter the dome and cease the healing. Trivia Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Togabito Category:Female Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character